We seek to advance understanding of the mechanisms that cause adrenal androgen secretion by the fetal adrenal zone prenatally and by the definitive adrenal cortex during adrenarche, and to improve the diagnosis and treatment of disorders that cause excess adrenal androgen or glucocorticoid secretion, such as premature adrenarche, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, adrenal neoplasms, idiopathic hirsutism, polycystic ovary syndrome, and Cushing's syndrome. We also seek to clarify the pathophysiology of primary adrenal insufficiency (Addison's disease) and secondary adrenal insufficiency and to improve the treatment of these conditions. Children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia are being enrolled into one of four projects. The first tests the effect of different dose-schedules of hydrocortisone. The second examines the hypothesis that supplemental salt intake will reduce the day-to-day variability, and improve the overall control of androgen secretion. The third examines the adrenocorticotropin-suppressing activity of carbenoxolone, an inhibitor of 1-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase. Thr fourth employees a newly available antiandrogen and an inhibitor of androgen-to-estrogen conversion to block the action of excess androgen levels. Additionally, the potential to cure the 21-hydroxylase deficiency form of congenital adrenal hyperplasia by adrenal transplantation or gene therapy is being explored in a newly recognized animal model of this disorder. Patients with Cushing's syndrome are being studied by several new diagnostic methods to determine the relative diagnostic efficiency of these new methods compared to the old. Oncogene expression in corticotropinomas is also under study i an attempt to elucidate the molecular basis of Cushing's disease.